The leprechaun
by Maki-Wind
Summary: Goku's flying home and what does he find? A leprechaun! And he gets this great idea to catch it. RR to find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

The leprechaun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the dbz characters, I only own my leprechaun.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"speaking"  
  
(me butting in)  
  
~What a beautiful day. ~ Goku thought as he flew across a vast  
field on his way home from Master Roshi's. He'd been visiting Krillin  
and Master Roshi. The weather was bright and beautiful with only a  
few white puffy clouds floating in the clear blue sky and a pretty  
rainbow. He continued his peaceful flight home when something caught  
his black eyes. ~What the heck is that? ~ He thought looking down at  
the small, odd-looking man with green clothes. The little man was  
dancing around singing in a squeaky voice. The little man wore green  
pants, a white shirt and a green over coat and had a long orange  
beard.  
  
"Shalala.I see you  
hiding in the grass, but you won't catch my ass. You want my pot o'  
gold, but you'll never catch a hold of meeeee!"  
  
Goku  
landed behind a bush quietly snickering at the little ditty the man  
had sung and at his dance. Suddenly a large grin came across his face  
as a plan took form in his seemingly stupid brain. ~Hey if I catch him  
I get a pot of gold, boy won't Chi-Chi be surprised! ~ He ran out of  
the bushes after the leprechaun who was quite startled and dodged  
Goku's attack making him skid into the dirt.  
  
"You  
can't catch me, I am Ivan the leprechaun." And with that he ran off.  
  
Goku got up quickly and began to chase the  
leprechaun. After chasing Ivan for about an hour, through the forest  
and the fields Goku leaned against a tree out of breath.  
  
"Phew, I'm tired. I  
wonder where that little green dude went?"  
  
As  
if on cue Ivan popped out of a bush doing his little dance and  
singing, "Nana you can't catch me! Can't you see? There's no way!"  
  
Goku frowned and got up, ready to try it again. He bolted after the  
short, orange bearded man who ran away as fast as his miniature legs  
would carry him. Goku suddenly got mad and punched a tree, making it  
fall over and turned super saiyan. He yelled out in rage and raced  
after the squeaky voiced man. He grabbed him with one hand and held  
him tight in his fist.  
  
"Oh please don't hurt me! You caught me and I still have the gold.  
I'll give it to you! Just please don't hurt me!" The little man  
screamed in his squeaky high-pitched voice.  
  
Goku grinned having caught the leprechaun and put him down on the  
grass. "Ok then take me to the gold."  
  
The leprechaun laughed and spit in his face. "Ha! I said I would as an  
escape plan and it worked. Ha! SUCKER!" and with that he was off  
running through the trees.  
  
Goku yelled in outrage and slammed his fists on an old tree stump  
making it crack. He turned super saiyan 2 and ran off to step on the  
little leprechaun.  
  
AN: well I hoped you liked the start of it, I know it was short but  
the next chapter WILL and I mean WILL be longer, I hope. Please  
review, I mean it I'd like at least 3 reviews before I update with the  
next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

The leprechaun  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Goku sat beside a strange berry bush being tired from chasing Ivan. The berries were purple with pink spots and looked sort of yummy. Goku yawned after picking about 200 of them and began stuffing his face. After he finished half of them he took a nap.  
  
About an hour later he woke up feeling quite short, the trees seemed taller and the bushes seemed bigger. Goku frowned and looked around for the little leprechaun. Ivan stood there but he didn't look so short to Goku anymore. He blinked and stood up.  
  
"What did you do to me? Ack! What happened to my voice! Its all squeaky!" Goku exclaimed wide eyed and freaked out about his new squeaky voice, which sounded like Mickey Mouse's.  
  
"You did that to yourself by eating the berries." Ivan replied casually in his usual squeaky-full voice. "Huh what? So because I got hungry I got turned into a midget?"  
  
"Not a midget a leprechaun. And your stuck like this unless." Ivan replied hotly.  
  
"UNLESS?" Goku yelled.  
  
"Unless you and a friend that eats these berries eat shit." Ivan said through laughter.  
  
"What? That's Outrageous!" Goku yelled as he sensed Vegeta's ki flying overhead and raised his own to get Vegeta to come down hear as usual looking for a fight. He did. Goku grinned, he was saved! Vegeta landed on the grass softly and looked around only seeing the mini-Goku and Ivan.  
  
"Kakorotto is that you?" Vegeta said through fits of laughter.  
  
Goku frowned and looked down at his boots in embarrassment. "Yes."  
  
Vegeta grinned and looked at the berry bush taking 5 and popping them all in his mouth and swallowing them.  
  
"Vegeta no!!!" Goku yelled as he watched Vegeta swallow them and shrink to slightly shorter than Goku.  
  
"Kakorotto what have you done to me now? AHH what happened to my voice? My poor beautiful voice!" Vegeta cried aloud.  
  
Goku smirked, "Told ya."  
  
Vegeta scowled menacingly and grabbed Goku's shirt pulling him close to his face. "Don't start with me Kakorotto!"  
  
"Eww your breath stinks Vegeta! " Goku yelled pulling himself out of Vegeta's grasp making Ivan laugh and Vegeta's scowl deepen.  
  
"Why how dare you talk to a prince like that!" He yelled as if he was throwing a tantrum. 


End file.
